The Academy
by Arcbound Illusionist
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi enrolls in Academia Vongola, but little did he know that the academy has its own dark secrets.


Another story that has been floating in my mind for years now...  
I know that this might be confusing as of now... but I hope you like this story...

Byakuran opened the door, smiling fervently as he saw his fellows on their respective places on the meeting table. He occupied the seat near the door, beside the guy who just finished talking with someone on the phone.

"Has the meeting started?" Byakuran asked

"Hey, Byakuran. It's been a while," said the guy, keeping the phone inside his wallet. The man looked a bit odd as he tried to fix the bulge that his phone made inside his pocket.

The white-haired guy opened the bag of mallows that he brought with him, "If it wasn't the disgraced, Henry."

He had his share of information about the guy from the other members. Apparently, in his perspective, the man seemed unfit for the meeting. But his gut feeling was saying that there was something fishy with him.

"Sorry for that."

"No worries. That's true, by the way."

"Anyways, where is he?"

"Doing some errands. He asked me to represent him," Henry smiled as he flashed an insignia, a silver violin that fits the musician's big hand.

"I hope he's fine. I can't wait to taste his parfait." and he let out a cheerful laugh.

From his seat, he felt a violent force approaching him. Byakuran just smiled and recited a verse, "My name is Ozymandias, king of kings/ Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!"

As the attacker lunged himself, he felt the presence of fine sand inside the room along with the unbelievable increase in temperature. The entire room, from a dimly-lit room with several portraits hanging on the Victorian-inspired wall, turned into a sandy desert.

From the ground, hands of sands started pulling his feet. He tried removing himself from it, but the grip on his foot was strong. While tugging his feet from the grotesque hands, he cursed under his breath, "I'll bite you to death."

"Not here, Zombie. Fight him some other time," a voice, suave yet incriminating, was heard out of the blue and the next thing that the attacker knew was he was sitting on a chair, next to a guy bearing an apple-like headgear.

"Kyouya-san, please avoid fighting in battles which you will lose."

"I'll bite you to death."

"Stop bullying, Fran-chan, you monster!"

"Shut up, woman."

"How dare you! And besides, you're late, Hibari-san. Do you know what being 'on time' means-desu?

"Shut. Up."

"You shut up-desu. You're 4 minutes, 23 seconds 28 milli-"

"That's enough, Haru." said the man who was sitting beside her. "I think he knows that."

"I hate you, Lancia-san."

From where they were, a man suddenly appeared on the seat farthest end of the meeting table.

"It's good to be back. Did you miss me?"

Everyone stopped and sat properly on their seats. Amazement and disbelief were dominant inside the room.

"Tsuna-san! I miss you so much! Haru-san loves you so much!" Haru replied.

"You're back. It's been a while," Lancia replied.

Out of the blue, a spinning disc went towards Tsunayoshi's way, but the brunette successfully caught it between his fingers. He looked at the direction where the disc came from and smirked,

"It's good that you're doing well, Henry."

"Yeah. Well, just want to express my eternal gratitude to the two of you."

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

Henry let out a short chuckle, "Busy as always."

Lancia asked, "Why did you call us, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

A smirk appeared on his face, "Three important matters we need to deal with."

"First, Two-Face's betrayal certainly made our scheduled return at an earlier date. It also brought us to the elimination of the Cirque."

"But isn't the Cirque's main goal is to awaken you? Then, I think they've done their purpose."

"That's true."

"I will certainly miss Bluebell-chan! And Zakuro-kun! And Kikyou-kun!"

Tsuna brought out an oni mask and threw it to the musician, "Keep his insignia, and use this instead."

Henry stood up and caught the mask with one hand, "Thank you."

Applause was heard after the said exchange. Hibari then interrupted, "What's the third agenda, kiddo?"

"Since I am already here, it's now time for the grand plan to be set into motion. Now, introduce yourselves."

"The Timekeeper, Miura Haru."

"The Zombie, Hibari Kyouya."

"The Literati, Byakuran."

"The Musician, Henry."

"The Incarnation, Rokudo Mukuro."

"The Armada, Lancia."

With his voice he announced, "Thank you for coming. I will now announce the third part of this meeting."

"Hurry up, Tsuna-kun. My cupcakes of love will be overcooked if this lasted longer."

"Tsunayoshi-kun. Be fast. The Zombie might start hitting me." and Fran could swear he heard Hibari's threats.

"Tsuna, how about The Memory and The Oracle?"

"I will just inform them, Lancia."

"And you're forgetting to do something, Sawada."

"Yeah, I forgot," the brunette chucked while all of them smirked, "I am the Reaper, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

By the way, Henry Lau is the same Henry Lau in kpop. I will just use him as a character... sorry, I just really like him :)

Anyways, comments are welcome.


End file.
